Supper psycho love
by Cookie monster1203
Summary: Juvia is a freshman in collage. After a terrible brake up she doesn't want love but will she let her hopeless romantic thoughts get the best of her when she meets gray fullbuster. This is smut! Aka lemon! Also there is nalu gruvia Jerza gajevy miraxus and elfgreen so ya also bad at summaries just read the first chapter


**Authors note: hai guys! So this is my first fairy tail fanfic! Obviously it's gruvia but also there's nalu gajevy and Jerza and others of course. It is a AU in a collage them and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm a writer in training I'm new also there will be lemon but I'm new to that to so it will improve along the way! I plan to make this longer so please R&R XD and also OOC in the first few chapters to develop plot. Also this is on wattpad my name is juvia_love but things may be different here then on wattpad so watch out for that **

I'm Juvia Lockser and I aren't Fairy Tail university! I'm 21 years old and am in my 1st year of university. I was a bit nervous entering because I only knew a couple people at this school but I'm confident that I'm gonna be a total bad ass and get my nursing degree, and maybe even meet a guy. Like I said I only know a couple people which consist of Gajeel Redfox, he acts like a total bad ass but in reality he is a big teddy bear and protects me as if I'm his sister. I also know Levy Mcgarden and Lucy Heartfilia. It's so obvious Gajeel has a thing for this cute innocent Levy girl, but she really isn't all that innocent, yesterday day I went to go grab a text book off her desk and I found some pretty erotic looking books and she's into some kinky stuff, but what ever gajeel probably would like that

Our mid terms have just ended and we finally got a brake. I planned on sitting on my couch doing nothing but eating takis and watching anime and probably going on tumblr. Hey what could I say I'm a tumblr girl but lucy had to go and ruin my plans

"Juvia come on we're going to club edolas" Lucy said walking out of her room in a short little red dress. It was strapless and stopped at her high thigh

"Lucy you know Juvia isn't into that and plus juvia doesn't want to be a third wheel for you and natsu" I said going back to my laptop. I mean all I ever do when I go out with them is watch them get it on, on the middle of the fucking dance floor! I don't want to see that again!

"Me and Natsu aren't anything okay juvia!" She shouted obviously red faced "I just don't want you here alone all night sulking and crying over anime or any of the other weird things you like"

"Juvia doesn't like weird things!" Really that bitch saying anime is weird! Who does she think she is! Anime is a art form! Anime is something beautiful and it deserves to be shared!

"Then come dancing with us. Plus Gajeel is even going with levy. And plus plus natsu's old childhood friend is going and I've meet him and he's really hot" she sai wiggling an eyebrow. Here she goes again trying to hook me up with some guy I don't even know

"No Lucy, Juvia isn't going to go an have you hook up a guy with her again"

"But he's hot!"

"Then you date him!"

"No I have Natsu!"

"Juvia knew you liked Natsu is so obvious!" I jumped off the couch tossing my lap top to the side "juvia fucking new it"

"I DONT HAVE A THING FOR NATSU!" She shouted and ran to her room

... she totally has a thing for natsu

I got off the couch and put my laptop on the coffee table. I walked to my room and switched on the light and started rummaging for a dress. My room consist of a nice queen bed with one of those blue hanging canopy thingies above my bed. My bed spread was a light blue with a snowflake feeling to it. I had a white night stand next it my bed and a white dresser against the wall. Against my right wall I had a vanity mirror and a desk with all my makeup and art supplies. I Drabble in the art and Im not that bad if I do say so my self. I grabbed a little black dress from my closet. It was black and strapless, in the back it had a lace look and hung low like down to my lower back and in the front it was just tight on my breast and stopped at my high thigh. I mean if I'm gonna go meet a guy I may as well look nice even tho I hate showing skin! I hate it so much I would rather be in some big winter coat and like so Russian hat or something. But here in magnolia it's how has hell and I don't have a choice. I grabbed some silver high heels and out them on and let me just say I am sexy. My legs were shown off and my ass looked good. But still I'm really uncomfortable with my body even though I know I have a nice body I just feel... insecure. It's probably because of all my past boyfriends but whatever they were all ass wholes so I don't get why I still feel that way

It's probably because I want to feel wanted. My whole life I was never accepted so now I just want to be accepted.

But I'm no going to go into depth about my past, it's not like it maters.

I went to my vanity and started to do my make up. I did a smokey eye and winged out my eyeliner and curled my hair a bit to make it a wavy look.

"Juvia are you done yet!" I heard a high pitch voice yell out. It was most likely lever. Damn Gajeel she's completely opposite of you I'm surprised you have a thing for her.

"Ya juvias coming!" I yelled and grabbed my purse and ran out of my room. There I saw Levy and gajeel sitting. Levy was wearing a little orange dress that showed it her ass since she didn't have any tits. Poor girl but hey at least she has a ass. And gajeel was in his usual attire, he didn't care to dress nice for clubs he just wore a muscle shirt with some band on it, it was probably metalica or black veil brides knowing him.

After a couple minutes we left Lucy And I's room and headed down. The club wasn't far from campus so we just walked plus if anyone if ya got drunk we couldn't drive to it was useless. We arrived at the club. I saw the big neon lights beaming club edolas and saw the huge ass line it was to get in. Thank god we didn't have to wait in that line because we knew the body guard, he was a big guy names Elfman. The only way I know him is because this girl evergreen is in my theater arts class and they have a little fling going on but I guess Natsu, Lucy, and the whole gang go way back.

We walked into the club saying hello to Elfman and passing the line. When we walked in I instantly smelt the alcohol in the air and all the smoke. People were grinding and dancing on each other on the dance floor, and over to the right there where tables and a bar where you could sit and order food. In the way back of the club where the V.I.P. rooms and the private rooms where people with private parties would go. I turned my head and say a goofy pink haired guy grinning and waving us over. I looked over to Lucy and saw her face light up instantly

... she totally had a thing for Natsu

I just giggled and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to him. Next to him was Erza scarlet. The most bad ass and scary women in the university, she was head if kendo club and she was training to be a cop. Ya every one is scared as shit to be around her, but in reality she's sweet and is a hopeless romantic and loves theater.

Next to Erza was Mirajane Strauss, she was Elfaman's sister and not to mention the freaking owner of the club's girlfriend Laxus Dryer. And that was pretty much it. But I turned my head and saw this man standing next to natsu.

He was beautiful. My heart must of skipped 2 beats from just looking at him and I probably made some weird noise when I saw him because I just got really nervous out if no where. He had her black hair and it was spiked and messy but in a hot way. His face looked chiseled and perfect in every way. It was like god created the perfect man. He wore a red button up and some casual jeans. I swore I died by just looking at him because all I wanted to do was pounce on him and fuck him right there.

"Juvia are you okay you're face is red" Lucy's said looking at me concerned

"U-uh y-yeah juvias fine" actually I'm not fine. I want to die

Please tell me what you think and if you want more. Juvia is a bit out of character if you couldn't tell and so will gray but that's only for the first few chapters while I'm getting plot development. Tell me what you think and be. Thanks guys! And next chapter will be up if anyone likes this one :3 an this was based on a song which is also the title XD


End file.
